


終局

by henshou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 復聯4原著向博士沒機會跟著時空攔截，於是五年後自己跑去玩耍了跳越時空的概念，隨漫威爸爸一樣走心！有虐





	終局

　  
　  
　  
「往後，時間會過得很慢。」  
　  
　  
　  
王第一次聽到斯特蘭奇說這句話的時候，還以為他們的至尊法師可以很快地走出來。

那還是在史塔克的告別式上，斯特蘭奇有些憔悴，或者說，大家都憔悴極了。但斯特蘭奇的憔悴不一樣，王知道。他看斯特蘭奇從一個高傲自大的天才醫生，跌落成一個被踢皮球的殘廢，再變成一個魔法新手，天天被人家過肩摔在地上──卻從未見過傲氣從他臉上消失。

但告別式上，他看見傲氣在他臉上消失了。

在斯特蘭奇不知是對自己還是對他說的那個時刻，在湖面徘徊的風，順著法師低沉的嗓音輕輕吹撫而來，帶著絲絲涼意。他的鬢髮動了一下，像是一顆石子掉進了湖裡，聲線乾啞，眼角還有血絲。

王看著乘載眾人滿滿悼念之意的捧花與反應爐，漸漸消失在水平面的彼端，耳邊不時傳來誰的啜泣聲。

鋼鐵人與黑寡婦的英雄人生落幕，而宇宙恢復秩序，齒輪重又契合，轉動，原本滯塞駐足不前的人們加快腳步，背棄悲痛，開始期盼黎明的到來，向著透露第一道曙光的日出仰首燦笑。

即使失去了那五年，無論是失蹤或是倖存的人，兩種不同意義的失去──但他們的失去已經終止，現在，他們擁有彼此可以互相慰藉、療傷，用任何他們所能達到的方式，彌補那五年。

新的一天，王拿了掃把畚箕在大廳打掃地上的灰塵，斯特蘭奇風塵僕僕從外頭回來，魔浮斗篷回收藏櫃前抖了抖自己，在剛清掃乾淨的木板地上又落下一層灰。

「棘手嗎？」王問。

「耗費我一個夜晚，你覺得呢？」斯特蘭奇說，他給自己倒了杯水解渴，「為什麼一個還在讀大學的孩子可以惹那麼大的麻煩？他不用睡的嗎？」

「或許他想貫徹實力越強，責任越大這件事。」王說。

斯特蘭奇上樓洗了個早，掃完地後王去做例行公事，看看新人的功夫訓練，魔法領悟，然後再躲去圖書館裡摸魚，等待壞人試圖攻擊聖所，好給他練練手。

這幾年他開始愛上韓國的KPOP，總想著是不是可以學一首唱跳，如果哪天有人要他露一手，他跳了，深藏不露讓人驚訝又欽佩的那種驕傲感，也是挺不錯的。就跟會使用魔法一樣。

鼻間忽然聞見一股煎炒的香味，王摘下耳機，循著味道踏過不屬於紐約聖所的長廊，來到穿越門前，他忽然感到疑惑，斯特蘭奇在魔法建構出來的另一個地點煎蛋，為什麼他可以聞到味道呢？

只是剛好肚皮也餓得如浪淘翻滾，想著過去看看情況，說不定還能蹭上一點多出來的餐點──雖然他可不希望如此。

紐約至聖所內的裝潢換過幾次，這一次，文物全移到了三樓閣樓收藏，不輕易讓人隨意瀏覽，二樓有個小客廳，像是魔法聖殿那樣，由木材與竹子搭建，簡約寧靜。跟他原本的風格也挺相近的，過少的擺設，總讓人趕到一種孤高的傲氣；奢華品卻隱藏在質樸櫃子後，就像他驕傲的外表底下，腦袋裡那天賜的智商與才賦。

廚房就在二樓樓梯左側，一個連著餐桌的開放空間，可以給很多人共享餐點的吧檯，桌面材質是深色大理石。

明明平時根本不喜歡熱鬧的人，王實在不懂為什麼要安排這樣一個設計與生活習慣完全不搭的空間布置。

深色的桌上有幾個白色顯眼的瓷盤，煎培根、放了起司片的烤吐司、生菜沙拉、兩杯果汁，斯特蘭奇將夾了滿滿切達起司的歐姆蛋倒進裝有培根的盤子裡。抬頭看見了王的身影。

「你來的正好，等等我想邀請東尼過來──」

話音嘎然而止。

「你又搞錯了。」

王皺眉，直盯著斯特蘭奇。

斯特蘭奇解嘲地笑了笑，虧他還特別換上一套休閒襯衫跟西裝褲──難怪他總覺得今天的衣櫥裡好像少了很多東西──轉身把鍋子丟到水槽裡，開了點水，發出一些聲響沖淡空間裡的尷尬與窘迫。把手在身上擦了幾下，拿了兩套刀叉，對王指了指其中一個的座位：「你餓了嗎？」

斯特蘭奇的手藝越來越好。

王簡直希望他的老闆可以開一間簡餐店。

或許待在哪個平行時空裡，好好過他跟東尼史塔克談戀愛的日子。

「我們分手了。」

斯特蘭奇扯著低沉的嗓音，說著奇怪的、像是從得了思覺失調症的病患口中說出的話。

王都不知道是因為幫彼特那孩子處理大麻煩，通宵一整晚，還是他的至尊法師又把不該屬於這個時空的情緒帶回來了，好迷惑他的弟子對於時空感到錯亂──他們這幫魔法師可以說是活在4D空間的前衛團體了。

不過目前看來，應該是前者影響了後者，因為過於疲憊而沒做好自我管理，導致的思緒混亂。

「為了什麼？」

老實說王不知道斯特蘭奇是利用什麼時間去其他時空裡旅遊的，又待了多久。只是他最近開始懷疑「往後，時間會過得很慢。」這句話，他當初應該是理解錯了意思。

時間才過去不到三個月，他卻與五個不同時空的東尼史塔克交往，甚至同居。這還只是他的老闆因為過於疲憊而不小心對屬下暴露的五個，實際上至尊法師施行了多少次，他無從得知。

斯特蘭奇露出一個非常難品味的表情，像是要指責錯都是對方的，但又忽然發現自己好像也犯了些錯誤，愧疚自責。

「尋常的問題，我們為了工作重要還是我重要的問題大吵了一架──」斯特蘭奇喝了口果汁，「他摔門而走，然後我們冷戰一個月，我是打算挽回他的，我知道他的個性，怎麼樣可以讓他消氣，然後妥協……」

接著斯特蘭奇沉默許久，許久，久到眼裡漸漸地消散了光彩，原本勢均力敵的指責與愧疚，瞬間被愧疚淹沒。像是回到了告別式那天。

「實際上，我留了字條給他，斷絕彼此的關係，然後就從那個世界消失了。」

「你覺得他會很難過嗎？像你一樣行屍走肉。」王問。

「……」斯特蘭奇嚥了口水，叉子在沙拉裡翻攪，「在那個世界裡，他跟波茨小姐還只是上下屬關係，如果順利，他們或許可以組織一個新的家庭與小孩，或許他們會有第二個孩子。」

「我都不知道你還是個渣男。」雖然王正在吃渣男準備的超好吃的餐點。

斯特蘭奇不置可否，太多次了，他好幾次也以為自己真的在出軌一樣──只是他忠於的那個東尼史塔克，在這個世界，他們甚至來不及坐下來好好聊一聊，就已經不再了。

一切如此之快，像流星劃過天空，然後殞落。

「如果你覺得是你親手害一個陌生人──因為你根本還不認識東尼史塔克──為了自己無法辦到的事送命，想要彌補些什麼，而不斷去騷擾其他平行世界裡的他，不要再做了。」

王很嚴正地警告他的至尊法師。

「我覺得你應該讓自己好好休假，等到你不再因為想起東尼史塔克的離去而自責，或是感到悲傷或焦慮，你就知道自己不是真正的愛他。」

──直到自己不愛東尼了？

從心口開始蔓延的痛，讓斯特蘭奇的手指抽動了一下。

王勸他快點忘記東尼史塔克，畢竟這個世界的東尼史塔克已經逝去──這確實很有道理。他跟東尼史塔克甚至連合作夥伴都稱不上，只是剛好地球有難，逼不得已被迫站到同一戰線上。

可是在另外一個不為人知的時空裡，他們已經認識了五年，其中有二年是同居的狀態。

他就這樣從他的世界裡消失，只是因為他忽然想起自己不能沉淪於別的現實，他要還給那個東尼史塔克一個正常的生活──他自以為是地認為

「我認為那唯一的辦法──存活下來的人，可以在我們消失的時間軸裡，發展出更多的可能，我相信，他們可以自己創造機會……當我們互相看著彼此，尋找辦法，而我知道天真的希望就在那瞬間破滅了，可能性只有唯一。」

「東尼史塔克已經面臨了他的唯一，他是個英雄，真正的英雄。」王說，「而你也只是需要一個結果，繼續讓你的時間流動。你就去吧，反正對我們來說不過是一個眨眼，或是幾分鐘的事……或者，你只是需要睡個午覺。」

東尼正在睡覺。

或者說，他被自己精神壓榨得昏了過去。

法師擁有權限，可以自由進出東尼的私人住宅，還從自動告知的賈維斯那得到東尼是在五個鐘頭前昏倒的消息，現在好不容進入深度睡眠。

斯特蘭奇把他移到沙發上，蓋上毯子，將室內亮度跟溫度調成適合入睡的程度。

他是除了東尼本人之外，唯一一個擁有這樣特權的人，他幾乎把所有權限都開給他──那還是在紐約之戰過後，身為魔法師兼任約會對象的斯特蘭奇主動提出的。

他需要權限，在任何東尼需要他的時候，可以隨時隨地來到他身邊。

當時東尼思考了一會兒，問他會不會烹飪？法師聳了聳肩，首先你要允許我能使用你的廚房，然後我可以問賈維斯。東尼也不是說立刻就答應，他考慮好久，陷入自我糾結。

斯特蘭奇看著那人穿著一件黑色工字背心，有些破損的深色牛仔褲，在吧檯裡走來走去，把自己腦袋內混雜的思緒，全用肢體動做給表達了出來。還給自己倒了杯威士忌。

「你在擔心什麼？」悠閒地窩在沙發裡看報紙的法師問，其實他心裡不比東尼焦慮，「等等，讓我猜──在你經歷過紐約之戰後，擊碎了你原本以自我為中心的驕傲；在宇宙中，你看見了無限，看見了人類的渺小，你不相信永恆了。」

「如此精闢，你何不改行當心理醫生，巫師？」

東尼開始表現得高傲，抬著下巴，試圖用揶揄的語氣，掩蓋自己被人攤在陽光底下的弱點與不堪。斯特蘭奇放下報紙，往東尼走去。東尼往反方向走，手裡緊緊握著裝有酒精的玻璃杯。

「我懂你的感受，我現在的世界也是重塑過的。」斯特蘭奇說，用手抬起工程師的下巴，在那雙唇上輕輕一吻，「我猜你並不喜歡別人在你休息時打擾你，可我想了解你，不只心靈上的契合。」

「我其實並不在意，如果我睡著了，那肯定吃了藥，吵不醒。」

東尼吸了吸鼻子，把剩下的威士忌一飲而盡，斯特蘭奇看著他滾動的喉結，循著酒香湊了過去，鼻尖在嘴邊的肌膚上停留，左右摩擦。

「如果你想要更直接的契合，直接說就是了，你知道我以前就是那樣的人。」東尼推開魔法師，走到水槽邊，打開水龍頭，讓水沖過方方正正的威士忌杯，涼意透過玻璃，盈滿整個掌心。

斯特蘭奇抱胸站在原地，等他把杯子洗好。

東尼抽了張紙巾擦乾手：「或是你現在不那麼急，可以讓賈維斯存取你的資訊。」

「我需要提供什麼？」

「聲音、面部、指紋、虹膜，然後由我下令授權。」

東尼已經把斯特蘭奇當成空氣五天了。雖然撇除在役英雄忙碌的行程，鋼鐵人在家的時間也不過20多個鐘頭，但他就是不理斯特蘭奇。無視一桌餐點，無視放在手邊的咖啡，無視他對客人的噓寒問暖、自己再噓寒問暖一次。

美國隊長滿臉擔憂地看著東尼把一杯涼了的黑咖啡交到他手中，然後疑惑地睜著大眼睛問他：「還站著做什麼？」

「我只是……沒想到你會如此盛情招待客人。」史蒂夫回頭望一眼被晾在一邊的斯特蘭奇，向來沉默的法師對他比了個請的動作，隨即轉身離開。

他們之間發生了什麼，沒人知道，只知道原本形影不離的兩個人，忽然間就少了一個，無緣無故消失了一個禮拜──正好史蒂夫就是來找東尼問問斯特蘭奇的事──沒想到電梯門一開，迎接他的就是一身藍袍紅斗篷的法師。

兩個人異口同聲地喊他隊長。

不過再遲鈍如史蒂夫，娜塔莎跟布魯斯之間的氣氛看多了，他都能立即明白此間的劍拔奴張。

所以當東尼提出要跟他一起出去吃頓午飯的時候，美國隊長特別犀利地說：「除非你想跟我談論你和博士之間的事，不然我要開始下午的自主訓練了。」

這時候斯特蘭奇又出現了，悄然地從樓梯走下來，梯間是透明的玻璃，史蒂夫看著法師一路步伐穩定地往會客廳走來。

「東尼，我們需要好好談一談。」法師聲音低沉潤雅地說。

「我走了。」史蒂夫也不留戀，他深知東尼的個性，憑任何人說得再煽情再有理有據，都比不過對東尼而言最重要的那個人的話語。

與其浪費自己時間，不如盡早讓他們快點處理好事情。

「沒什麼好說的。」

東尼又準備閃進他的研究室裡。

「對不起，東尼。」

「不需要。」

「我有個問題想問你。」

「……」

「如果有天，我比你更早離開世界，你會如何？」

法師沒有靠近東尼，只是站在樓梯口，屋內採光很好，東尼可以看見斯特蘭奇眼裡的壓抑與憂傷，他從沒見過法師露出這樣的神情──從他們第一次見面起，這法師總表現得不溫不火，跟他吵架就像是在打一團雲，可以接納他所有鋒銳與缺陷的柔韌。

他不會無緣無故說種不著邊際的話。

哪怕是情話，斯特蘭奇都特別踏實，滿滿的安全感。

「你是什麼意思？」

羞怒佔據東尼的腦袋，幾乎在同一時間，他替自己建構起一道保護自己的高聳圍牆，裡外皆佈滿尖刺的那種。

可他又控制不住自己，帶著滿身尖銳朝著法師逼近。

斯特蘭奇望著那琥珀深色、特別靈動的雙眼，忽然想起了──他們最後一次的眼神交流，無需任何支言片語，他給他判死，而東尼心甘情願地領了死。然後從他的世界裡消失。

他知道那是必然，東尼做這一切不是因為他，而是因為他心中有那麼一個部分，是為了拯救世人而跳動。

可他就是無法阻止自己如此矯情地去延攬罪責。因為他發現自己已經在不知不覺中愛上了這位名喚東尼史塔克的英雄。他不願他走，甚至有那麼一瞬間，他並不希望世界朝著這一千四百多萬種可能性中的唯一一個邁進。

成功，及意味著這個世界將會失去他。

斯特蘭奇張開雙臂，輕輕地將東尼擁入懷中。

他汲取東尼身上專屬的味道，偏高的體溫，感受緊貼在自己脈搏處那又軟又刺的小鬍子，然後長長地嘆了口氣。

「我愛你，東尼。」

東尼這才稍微冷靜了些，皺起了眉：「你到底在打算什麼？把我當猴子耍很好玩？首先，你要我照顧自己的字條，到底什麼意思？七天的時間，你又他媽去了哪？」

「我原本以為我的離去，對你我都是件好事。」史特蘭奇說，胸膛相貼的部份，傳來說話時的輕微震動，「但我錯了。」

東尼推開了斯特蘭奇。

果不其然看見斯特蘭奇一臉幾乎快要承受不住的神情，有太多的情緒被法師獨自壓著，東尼潤了潤嘴唇，嘗試壓下自己滿身的銳氣，開口問了他：「你到底是誰？」

斯特蘭奇錯愕地皺眉，望著他的戀人，猜不到為什麼東尼忽然會這麼問他。

「還有另外一位叫做史蒂芬‧斯特蘭奇的人，住在紐約，是世界頂尖的神經外科醫生。我看過他個人檔案，跟你長得幾乎一模一樣，只差在他穿得比你更像正常人──所以，沉默了這麼久，你還是不打算主動跟我坦白些什麼？」

東尼眼裡帶著防衛的鋒芒，雖然平靜地陳述事實，但總讓人感到一股脅迫與壓力。

他可不是乖乖被動承受一切的人。

斯特蘭奇沒自覺地停止了幾秒鐘的呼吸，回應東尼佈滿精光的雙眼，喉嚨開始發澀：「你──咳、我確實應該跟你說這件事，但我還沒想好。」

「你不是還沒想好，而是你已經做了一次決定──沒有經過我的同意。」東尼點著斯特蘭奇的胸口，明明白白地指責他的不是，「你必須給我一個理由，是什麼讓你改變原先的決定，重新回到這裡？」

斯特蘭奇莫名想發笑。

而他也確實笑了，換來東尼一陣不解的瞪視。

「你太聰明了，東尼。」斯特蘭奇話音裡帶著欣慰地笑意，下一刻卻又倏忽收回，只留下一個淺淡的笑意，彷彿已然成定局般：「我時常在想，如果我們能早幾年認識，我能陪你度過絕望，你能替我分擔憂愁──我們陪伴彼此，直到……直到……」

東尼握住斯特蘭奇顫抖的手。

被自己的愛人渲染了本該隱藏得極好的悲傷，東尼還寧願斯特蘭奇板著張冷酷的臉，像是故意跟他作對，加長冷戰。

「你查到的人，是我沒錯，以前的、屬於平凡人的我。」斯特蘭奇握著東尼的手，那隻手上佈滿傷疤，怵目驚心的傷疤，「我跟你說過，我的世界也重塑過，那是在一切都還未脫離正軌的時候──後來事情一團亂，生命跳脫自由，秩序脫離掌控，宇宙差點就要灰飛煙滅。」

「所以為了某些事，你……」東尼露出了一個難以言喻的表情，「不要告訴我，你時光旅行來到了這裡──我的天，我居然從我的口中說出時光旅行這幾個字。」

「那些紛亂的事情已經結束了……我在的世界已然沒事，就像你把導彈引出外太空，而地球終於回歸平安──我、我，我只是想回來看看你。」

「為了什麼？」東尼想起剛才法師沒頭沒腦的問題：「──原本屬於你的我不見了？」

斯特蘭奇驀地緊抓住東尼的手，他害怕如此說的東尼，又會像那個東尼一樣，從他眼前逝去。

東尼伸出另外一隻手輕撫法師白色的鬢髮，天殺的，要不是他很在意這個又纖細又敏感的麻煩法師，他才不會說出這種話：「我就在這裡，就算被你拋棄，也還在這。」

那天深夜，斯特蘭奇怎樣都無法入眠，他來到陽台，看著紐約市璀璨繁華的燈光，像是銀河整片整片掉到了地上，致使夜空一片漆黑，沒有光芒。

「如果你現在在這裡……」東尼輕巧地開口，他的聲音聽上去根本沒有任何睡意。

「那裡的我只是看起來像是睡過去了幾分鐘。」斯特蘭奇說。

「你自己決定這一切的？」

「大致上是。」

「天殺的。」

「更愛我了？」

斯特蘭奇拋了個媚眼，東尼翻了個白眼。

後來發生很多事，在那個奧創殺了賈維斯的那個夜晚，強大的人工智能駭了東尼收藏在復仇者大廈裡的全部鎧甲，幸虧斯特蘭奇用魔法制止鎧甲的爆衝，讓其他人可以專心對付奧創。

只是最後仍就被奧創搶走了權杖。

殘局還沒收拾乾淨，轉眼就見因為賈維斯的「死亡」而無法自控情緒的東尼開始得罪所有人。

斯特蘭奇向來不插手影響東尼的任何行為，況且站在凌亂的實驗室角落，看著偏冷光的燈下，滿臉沮喪挫折的英雄們，他只感到一種脫離感，自己不應該出現在此。

「我們是復仇者聯盟，我們可以天天抓犯罪者來消磨時間，但天上那個蟲洞，That’s the endgame──你們要怎麼對付這樣的敵人？」東尼說，眼裡滿是反抗。

「一起。」史蒂夫毫不猶豫。

「我們會輸。」東尼一樣毫不猶豫。

「那我們就一起輸。」史蒂夫堅定地看著他以為會是永遠合作夥伴的東尼。

東尼無話可說，緊繃嘴角，瞪著雙眼。

「──他想你們都平安無事。」始終沉默的斯特蘭奇向前一步，接住東尼明顯有話欲說的眼神。

只是東尼在轉頭去看法師時，瞬間就忘記了原本的話題。

──他查覺到斯特蘭奇的不對勁。法師向來平穩沉著，他這一句話說得莫名激動，甚至隱含憤怒，偏低的嗓音穿過緊壓的喉口，變得緊繃而猙獰。

在場幾個人的目光朝法師投去，不約而同地想到，原來這場僵硬談話那麼讓人難受的原因，不是因為東尼隱瞞他跟班納的一意孤行，而是因為身為復仇者聯盟的兩位領頭羊，抱持的卻是不同的信念。

奧創已經開始新的計畫，而他們卻因為信任危機而產生分裂。

斯特蘭奇非是復仇者一員，也不是真正意義上與身份上的英雄，派對那晚剛好身為受害者，才出手相助──直到蘇科維亞的事態迫在眉睫，東尼主動向法師求助，斯特蘭奇才重新出現在戰場上，用魔法幫助無辜居民逃生。

蘇科維亞事件既混亂又激烈地落幕，班納開著戰鬥機在大家面前消失，史蒂夫集結新的復仇者聯盟，東尼跟巴頓正式退役成為幕後備戰人員。

接下來的是一段既短暫又漫長的日子。

退役的東尼本身擁有足夠的時間與資源，蘇科維亞事件相關的官司與記者會，算是由他承攬下來，為了彌補這個社會，他還和政府合作成立災害控制局──可以說比之前更忙碌，馬不停蹄地趕，只不過他出席的地方，只需穿上西裝，不必啟用鎧甲，相對安全且平凡得多。

這一天斯特蘭奇回家後，難得看見東尼正窩在沙發上看平板，西裝還隨意丟棄在地上，身上卻已經換上一套休閒服裝，可以確定今天他的鋼鐵人不再出門了。

「有個問題。」東尼說。

「什麼？」

「另一個你怎麼辦？」

「我今天才見過他。」斯特蘭奇讓魔浮斗篷從自己肩上離開，「你想問的我大概知道──可以這麼說，我來自另外一個世界，我見了自己，甚至跟自己說話，並不會造成這個時空的混亂與塌陷。」

「你又知道我想問什麼了。」東尼撇了撇嘴，「我想問你，那個你見到自己難道就如此坦然地接受這一切？有兩個自己？」

「古一答應讓我假扮她一次。」斯特蘭奇笑說，「他才剛剛接受自己是殘廢、這個世界還存在魔法，如果讓他的世界再增添一點奇異色彩，他大概會直接發瘋。」

「你們都說了些什麼？」

「沒什麼，用魔法把他摔進宇宙裡數千次。」

「……」

「你在看什麼？」

斯特蘭奇雙手搭在東尼身後的椅背上，看他平板裡的內容。那是一個Youtube的影片，標題叫做「Spider-Man……A New HERO?!」影片是路人隨手側錄，可想而知除畫質差勁外，幾分鐘的影片，只有不到一分鐘是清楚對焦的。

影片裡的新英雄，穿著看就知道是手工製作、憋腳的紅色制服，鬆垮垮的一點也不合身。從掌心的裝置可以射出類似蜘蛛網的絲線，足以支撐他在大都市比鄰而建的高樓間蕩來盪去，避開車流，打擊搶劫犯，奪回一個高中生的錢包。

「不錯的小子。」東尼說。

「想去見見他？」斯特蘭奇問。

「別幫我，我自己找。」東尼提前制止這個根本全能先知的戀人，「你不可以隨便剝奪我人生中的樂趣。」

法師聳了聳肩，貼在東尼耳邊：「我想你的人生，應該可以有更多其他的樂趣，比如說跟你的男朋友來一場久違的溫存──」

東尼仰起頭，躺進斯特蘭奇懷裡，朝上看看這個沐浴在午後陽光底下的人。

清透淡雅的灰綠色眼眸，高聳的顴骨，堅毅的眉峰，帶著白邊的鬢髮，呼吸輕吐在臉頰邊，帶著股溫暖。

法師一隻手勾住東尼的脖子，嘴唇在他額上輕輕摩娑著。

「什麼都不必說，享受現在，對嗎？」東尼說。

斯特蘭奇回望那雙深色如焦糖般的褐色大眼，濃密的睫毛，什麼也不強求的寧靜──他不知道一個經歷過許多戰役，甚至好不容易從PTSD裡走出來的英雄，雙眼怎麼還能如此如此清澈毫無雜質，像是永恆不滅的琥珀一樣。

「是的，我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

一年的時間轉瞬即逝，蘇科維亞事件好不容易度過最慌亂的時期，卻又接連發生奈及利亞事件，社會輿論重新升溫，反彈到新高點，幾乎整個社會都在批評與關注，而英雄註冊法案再也不能假裝視而不見，終於被推到了英雄面前──始終不表態的至尊魔法師，在最終時刻終於出現了，從寒冷的西伯利亞，將昏迷的東尼帶回溫暖的紐約。

他輕撫那被敲碎成一半的反應爐。

──又一次。

他控制不住自己顫抖的手。

東尼這人總是喜歡把自己往絕境裡丟，像是哪裡沒有希望，他就朝著那裡去。

簡單來說，赴死。

就算有了回家的理由，有了他，那人把這部份放在第二順位──看似自私，但那其實是他最擅長的部份，讓自己被眾人誤會，成為箭靶，然後再自己一個人作決定，誰也沒告訴，獨自去把問題解決。

或許鋼鐵人與美國隊長兩人的關係破裂是有跡可循的，也或許東尼就是缺心眼，傷心難過幾天後，看著廚房裡幫他煮午餐的斯特蘭奇，忽然想通了，要求他的私人醫生帶他出去放風。他快憋悶死了。

隔沒幾個月，斯特蘭奇看著東尼穿著一身挺拔西裝，正準備走上台演講，卻在接獲哈皮的耳語之後，轉過身要他先上場代替他──他有個小麻煩要去處理，不然幾百人恐怕要命喪運紐約港內。

斯特蘭奇示意自己一身法師袍：「你覺得我應該說些什麼？」

東尼看了眼，顯然那邊的事他放不下心，不得不去，有些急躁：「你可以教他們變幾個魔術。」

斯特蘭奇笑了笑，替他畫了個金色傳送圈：「去吧，我知道怎麼應付。」

地球的日子看似風平浪靜，遠在數千億光年外的宇宙卻持續動盪不安，班納如同他沒有告別就消失一樣，沒有預告就回來，並且還帶來宇宙即將被薩諾斯制霸的消息。

他看著窩在紐約至聖所，當自己家的東尼，驚異地說：「我沒想到我再次回來，你們還在一起。」

「這次不用你自己來，我可以把你打去外太空。」東尼瞟了一回來就沒好話的老戰友。

班納正要開口，在場的人卻感受到四周空氣像是忽然被什麼震攝住，凝結又遲滯。

詭異的一陣沉默，接著周遭的東西因為細細震動而產生共鳴，文物、窗玻璃被震動得密密作響，幾個人面面相覷，轉而見到窗外的騷動，東尼皺眉率先衝了出去，班納跟後──斯特蘭西伸手像是想要阻止他們的離去，卻被魔浮斗篷扯住肩膀。

在沒有人看見的背後，至聖法師踉蹌一下。

駕駛巨大圓形宇宙飛船而來的烏木侯跟黑曜獵手，大肆蹂躪一番紐約城，斯特蘭奇被彈飛，撞破一大片廢墟，幸好王即時開了傳送圈，讓在地上狼狽翻滾的他，可以逃離烏木侯的攻擊，卻也拉開了與戰場的距離。

吃了滿臉青草後正準備要回到戰場，一個身影卻從天而降，披著熟悉的紅色斗篷。

「我不認為事到如今，我還要繼續眼睜睜看著一切發生。」這個世界的奇異博士對他說道，古一的消逝，讓他終於退去不成熟的燥動與憤怒，眼裡總是罩著一層光都透不進的濃霧。

「事到如今，一個我，還是兩個我，根本無濟於事。這是我的第二次，我說的是事實。」

「你不應該破壞我們這個世界的秩序。」

「比起破壞，我只是像個新來的，貿然闖入而已。」

宇宙飛船附近的天空，鋼鐵人在半空中化成一道道金紅色的閃電，伴隨著無法避免的碰撞傷害，煙塵爆炸四起，這個世界的奇異博士，帶著一附無損的高傲模樣，看著已經被摔飛幾次，渾身泥汙的斯特蘭奇，忽然非常不解地問：「這人有什麼值得？」

「如果你能這樣想，再好不過了，他不是你惹得起的人──」斯特蘭奇幾乎沒有遲愣笑了出來，「記住，待會別跟著上飛船，有許多事需要你留在地球幫忙。」

「為什麼我必須留在地球？我有我『本該』盡的職責。」

斯特蘭奇拍拍身上的雜草泥巴，像是想起什麼，收回笑意：「我跟他第一次見面，他問我：『你的職責是什麼？』我說：『保護你的現實』──後來我發現，錯了，我錯了。我的職責……我的職責，是保護大多數人的可能性。」

「而現在，我唯一對你感到抱歉的，就是在你真正擁有它之前，就把它拿走了。」

斯特蘭奇示意胸前的阿戈摩拖之眼，奇異博士顯然對他這個行為感到非常感冒，擋住他的去路，帶著質疑問：「你還是沒說服我，我不可能讓位，給你那帶著私人情感的選擇，而失去拯救大多數人本應擁有的生存可能。」

「如果現在你沒事做，閒得發慌，你大可自己去看──你擁有能力。」斯特蘭奇輕笑著說，看見自己這麼勇敢，心裡還是挺寬慰的，「薩諾斯不惜一切代價也要完成的弘願，終究有其道理──唯一一件我能告訴你的事，無論他成功與否，人類終將無法脫離悲劇的命運。我需要你留在這裡，拯救更多的人。」

斯特蘭奇不再多說什麼，開啟傳送圈，返回戰場。

Endgame的每一步棋，都像是慢動作，也像是被上帝加快演進。

在曾經繁榮，卻已然荒蕪一片的泰坦星上，斯特蘭奇告訴東尼獲勝的方法只有一種，然後給出時間寶石，換取東尼的命。

擁有四顆寶石的薩諾斯有如無敵，他們連同那幫詭異的外星人都無法扳倒，甚至是稍微拉住他那龐然巨大的腳步。只能眼睜睜看著他像捏死螞蟻一樣，將原本緊密的團隊，捏碎成一個個絕望的個體，然後丟下他們，沖著地球而去。

東尼摀著腹上的傷口，挪到斯特蘭奇旁邊，原本想問他你為什麼這麼做的話語，在看見法師可以說是平靜的面容之後，乾澀地開口：「你……你早就知道這樣的結果？」

斯特蘭奇垂下眼，他必須得沉默。

得沉默。

「我們會如何？能回到地球嗎？」

「你存在的世界，薩諾斯成功了？真的一半的人都消失了？」

「告訴我──斯特蘭奇！」

東尼像是失望透頂，不再搭理緘默不言的斯特蘭奇，回望星爵那一幫傻子，看來沒什麼太嚴重的傷，只好先聚集起來，再討論下一步──可就在這個時候，薩諾斯剛離開沒多久的這一刻，那個善於操控心靈的女孩看了眼這個被摧毀殆盡的星球，忽然擔憂地吐出一句：「有什麼不對勁……」

隨即她攙扶著的奎爾什麼話都來不及說就化成塵土，隨風散去。

「告訴我這不是你不打算告訴我的──」

東尼回過頭，看見紅著眼眶的斯特蘭奇。

他的法師從來不屈服於懦弱，除了那一次他提到另外一個世界的東尼史塔克已經不在的話題──上天，他是怎麼安慰他的去了。

『我就在這裡，就算被你拋棄，也還在這。』

不，他即將不在了，所以斯特蘭奇才擺出一副泫然欲泣的模樣。

沒人可以阻止命運的發生。

享受現在，對嗎？

「──記住，我愛你。」

沒有人可以阻止命運的發生，隨著話語，東尼在斯特蘭奇眼前化為塵土。

這一個世界的終局，結束。  
　  
　  
　  
彼特帕克來到紐約至聖所拜訪時，王正好外出回來，提著從超市裡買的菜，懷裡抱著幾根法國長棍。受到王許多照顧的年輕人立即伸手接過所有提袋。順道問了今天來的目的：「博士在嗎？」

「他正熟睡呢。」

「大白天的？睡覺？」

「你們前天到底做了什麼，搞得整晚都沒得休息？」

說到這個，彼特帕克羞赧的搔了搔自己的頭：「為了抓捕危險的犯罪者，我差點把戰甲給弄壞了，我就只是想，或許博士的魔法可以幫幫我──你是說博士從前天一直補眠到現在？」

「當然不是，不關你那些事情。」王哼哼一聲，隨即嘆了口氣：「你又為了什麼而來？」

「嗯……我有些東西要給博士。」

「什麼東西？」

斯特蘭奇緩緩從樓梯走下來，三樓除了收藏室，就是他的私人寢室，他像個普通人，一步一步踩的樓梯板吱呀作響。正把東西放進冰箱的王抬頭看了一眼：「好好結束了？」

「不是普通的消耗體力。」斯特蘭奇的聲音慵懶低沉，沒什麼精神，坐到吧檯邊的椅子，彼特帕克幫他倒了杯水。

吧檯是由紅檜雕製的，看上去別有老式酒吧的味道，充滿復古的溫馨和友善，或許再加上些垂掛的鍋蓋吊燈，堪稱完美。

法師現在少了那麼些意氣風發的氣場，讓他坐在吧檯邊，令彼特莫名覺得想起各種老電影裡，獨自飲酒的人。

他們永遠與過去拖離不了關係，而那些過去，總是與創傷、悲慟畫上等號，難以被時間洗刷而去，甚至，帶著傷痛活著，成為了洗脫罪惡感的唯一一種方式。

「我終於解開了史塔克先生留下來的線索，他留了些影片，給我──還有你。」彼特帕克說，從外套口袋裡拿出一個黑色隨身碟，上面有復仇者的燙銀LOGO。

彼特眼眶發紅。

生活在紐約，到處都有東尼活過的痕跡。

斯特蘭奇很久很久沒有動那個隨身碟，或許有幾個星期，或許有幾個月，他害怕自己終究是在逃避他，無論經歷過上一段終局後，他終於認為自己可以好好放下一切。

看，或者不看。  
　  
　  
　  
最終他還是選擇看了。

打開的全息投影裡，東尼穿得隨興，五年的日子裡，他的鬢髮鬍鬚參雜了些花白的顏色，隨興地邊喝著咖啡，邊說：「雖然我們認識得不久，不過看在你獻出寶石保住我一命的份上，還是跟你說些話吧，想到什麼說什麼──在這五年，我的夢想實現了，有了家庭，每天被該死的鳥吵醒，坐在湖邊釣魚，試圖打造一個菜園──天殺的，這很難……平凡的現實，我懂了，這就是你的職責所守護的東西，所以，你知道，你在我眼前化成了灰，總得有人擔起你原來的職責，我想剩下來的地球人，除了最聰明的我，沒有人可以擔起這個責任……」

「如果，時空攔截如果成功了，我也就不欠你了，快拿回你的工作。」  
　  
　  
　  
斯特蘭奇不知道自己是不是只是做了個夢。

他站在新聞發布會現場的陰暗處，眾多記者等不及主角的出場，連線就算是浪費時間，也滔滔不絕地說，從父親霍華的史塔克工業，一直談到天才發名家、愛國者、慈善家、花花公子……然後愛國者的夥伴上了台，再來是愛國者本人。

但自從被記者打斷一次後，東尼史塔克不再照著擬好的官方聲明念稿。

「……我有許多性格缺陷的問題、犯下許多錯誤──」

「真相是──」

「I AM IRON MAN.」

斯特蘭奇無法分辨自己究竟是做了夢，或者又再一次時空旅行，或者只是把過去時空旅行時的記憶拿來夢裡重溫──他只知道，他朝東尼史塔克邁開了步伐。

永遠不會改變。  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
完。


End file.
